


Andante, Con Amore

by Thursday_Next



Category: Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Music, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of everything Robert ever wrote, this is his favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andante, Con Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/gifts).



Tucked in amongst the letters there is a score. Rufus Sixsmith pulls it out carefully, his hands now as yellow and worn as the paper. His fingers trace the familiar contour of the remembered melody, beloved and unchanging. There’s no title, no dedication, only the directions: _andante, con amore_ , which serve as both.

It might not be his masterpiece, but of everything Robert ever wrote, this is his favourite. Everything else was always for other people: masters, critics, lovers, creditors. All the other people he ever was, or ever would become. 

But this one song, this is only for him.


End file.
